Countdown
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: A night of passion turns the lives of Gwen and Kevin upside down. Now, with an unexpected-maybe even unwanted-child on the way, Gwen and Kevin's relationship will go through the ultimate test as they struggle with the upcoming prospect of being parents.
1. The Storm

**So this idea came to me one day when I was just spacing out. I think it was the idea of Kevin as a father that interested me and made me want to write this. **

**I actually had trouble trying to start it. But I got the idea this Monday when my mom drove me to my college to get registered for classes. We left when it was sunny, then it got kinda cloudy and started drizzling, and soon we were in a downpour so bad my mom could barely even see the road. And it was the first time that I saw lightening so up close, I was scared shitless XD There was even a sign that looked like it had been hit by lightening and shot down- the metal looked cut clean through. So that bit of rain started up this whole beginning XD It's always been like me to take the smallest thing and make something huge out of it.**

**So enough of my rambling, here's **_**Countdown**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Twlight.**

Gwen Tennyson looked solemnly out the window of the garage at the rain pattering against the glass. It had started as just a drizzle a few minutes ago, but was now a complete thunderstorm.

The day had started out sunny and Gwen had come over to Kevin's house to hang out while Ben was on a date with Julie. Although all Kevin did was work on his car, Gwen found it oddly fascinating. He fit little pieces that looked like absolutely nothing to her expertly into the car. They talked while Kevin worked and Gwen had even made them some sandwiches for lunch.

Kevin had gone to change out of his clothes- dirty from working on the car- before driving Gwen home. He finally returned to the garage in his usual black and gray shirt, jeans and black sneakers.

"Are you sure you can drive in this weather?" Gwen asked, "Forget about it raining cats and dogs, more like tigers and wolves."

"Come on Gwen, you know me," Kevin said, sliding into the driver's seat, "I can drive through anything." Gwen slid into the passenger's seat and Kevin back the car out of the garage. Once outside, the weather seemed even worse. The wind was so strong that the trees swayed dangerously. Lighting cracked closer than I had ever seen it before and the thunder boomed loudly after it. The rain pattered on the windshield until the road was just a blur. Kevin drove carefully, putting on the windshield wipers. But it was useless since as soon as the wipers swept away the rain, more took its place.

"Kevin, are you sure about this?" Gwen asked, "I can't even see the road."

"It's fine," Kevin said, but Gwen noticed a tone of uncertainty in his voice. Suddenly, lighting cracked, hitting a nearby tree next to them and setting it alblaze. The tree teetered dangerously before falling toward Kevin's car. Kevin speed out from under the, but momentarily lost control of the car on the slick road, causing the car to spin for a moment before stopping.

The car was completely silent except for the rain battering the windshields as Gwen and Kevin watched the rain put out the fire on the tree that nearly crushed them.

"Back to my house?" Kevin asked, "You can stay there for the night." He turned to look at Gwen. Her bright green eyes were wide with horror and she was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'd rather not die by tree," Gwen said. Kevin went around the block and pulled back into the garage.

"You're mom won't mind me staying here?" Gwen asked as they got out the car.

"No, she adores you," Kevin said with a slight grin, "She thinks you're a good influence on me."

From somewhere in the house, a phone rang. Gwen followed Kevin inside, to the kitchen, where he picked it up.

"Hello, Levin residence," he said, "Hey mom…yeah, everything's fine…you are?...okay…it's okay if Gwen stays the night here, right? The roads are too dangerous in this storm for me to drive her home…okay…I know…mooooooom, come on, do we have to talk about this now?" Gwen giggled as she watched Kevin's cheeks turn pink.

"I won't…mom, come on…I know…okay, bye," he said, hanging up the phone.

"My mom's stuck at her job and is staying the night there," Kevin said, "So…I guess we have the house to ourselves." Gwen bushed slightly as a not-so-pure thought passed her mind and she shook it out of her head.

"So…you wanna watch a movie or something?" Kevin asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure," Gwen said. Kevin led her to the living room where a stack of DVD's sat on a table.

"You pick," Kevin said, plopping down on the couch. Gwen looked through the DVD titles.

"You have _Twilight_?" she giggled. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"My mom's," he said, "She loves it."

"Can we watch it please?" Gwen asked, looking at Kevin with those wide, green eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Fine," he sighed. Gwen let out a little squeal of happiness before taking the DVD and popping it into the player.

They were about an hour into the movie when Kevin noticed Gwen nodding off.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," he chuckled. Gwen nodded in agreement, letting out a huge yawn.

"I have a pair of pajamas you can borrow," Kevin said as he led her up to his room, "They're a bit too small for me." Kevin opened the door to his room. The walls were painted black and the carpet was a deep red. Various papers, clothing and other alien tech looking things littered the floor.

"Sorry about the mess," Kevin mumbled, looking through his drawer and pulled out a pair of black pajamas.

"You can stay in my mom's room," Kevin said, "It's right next to mine."

"Good night," Gwen yawned, eager to get into bed and sleep.

" 'Night," Kevin said with a small grin. Gwen walked into his mother's room. It was a cozy room and the direct opposite of Kevin's. His mother's room was very neat with sky blue walls and a bright yellow carpet. The sheets on the bed were white with a pale green and pink floral pattern. Gwen changed into the pajamas…sort of. The shirt fell to her knees and the pants were so big that they kept falling off. Since the shirt was so long, Gwen decided to ditch the pants and left them neatly folded on top of a dresser. She noticed a few pictures on the dresser and looked at them. Most were of Kevin and her. There was even a few of Kevin as a baby- he looked so adorable. There were also a few of a man that looked like an older Kevin, who Gwen suspected was his father.

Another yawn reminded Gwen how tired she was and she crawled into bed, unaware of what this night would bring.

**So there's the first chapter of **_**Countdown**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. The Night

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

A few hours after she fell asleep, a loud clap of thunder woke Gwen up. She sat straight up and groped in the darkness for the light. She finally found it and flicked the switch, but the light didn't switch on. In fact, Gwen didn't remember even turning it off, unless Kevin came in and did it.

Fear gripped at her heart. Gwen peeked out the window to notice that the lights in every single house and all the street lights were off. Great, a power outage. Gwen hated power outages during storms. It reminded her all too much of a horror movie.

Wrapping the comforter around herself, Gwen made her way through the darkness to Kevin's room. She opened the door to find him asleep on his bed.

_Stop being such a baby Gwen, _Gwen thought to herself, _It's just a little storm._

"Is something wrong?" Kevin mumbled. Gwen started at the sound of his voice. Kevin looked at her with tired, hazy eyes.

"The-the storm scared me," Gwen stuttered, realizing that she sounded like a scared 4 year old, "And the power is out."

"You wanna stay with me?" Kevin asked. Gwen nodded. Kevin moved over on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Gwen crawled in next to him, trying to keep as much space between them as possible. Kevin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Gwen's waist and pulling her closer to him to that she was flush against his chest.

"No need to be so far Gwen," he chuckled. Gwen smiled up nervously at him. They stared at each other for a moment, the sound of the storm becoming a distant sound. Kevin leaned forward a bit, and then stopped, his lips only centimeters away from Gwen's.

"Kiss me," Gwen ordered silently. Kevin didn't need telling twice. His lips collided with Gwen's in a heated kiss. Gwen placed a hand on the back of Kevin's neck, pulling him closer to her.

Kevin moved so that he was partially on top of Gwen, their lips never separating from each other. She felt his hand skim over her bare thigh.

"What happened to the pants?" he murmured against her lips.

"Too big," Gwen breathed. Kevin smirked.

"I'm not complaining," he said. His lips met her's again, their tongues colliding.

Gwen slipped a hand under Kevin's shirt, running her hands over his abs. Kevin hissed, breaking the kiss.

"Gwen," he panted, "If you keep that up, I don't know how long I can hold back." Gwen pressed a kiss to his neck, and then whispered in his ear, "Don't hold back."

All barriers fell after that. Their clothes were discarded to various parts of Kevin's already messy bedroom. Hands wandered over skin, tracing every dip and curve and battle scar.

The sounds of the storm faded to a hum as their moans and whispers filled the room.

Kevin marveled at how Gwen reacted to his every touch. The small sounds that escaped her lips, the way her back arched into his, the feeling of her cool hands that seemed to set fire to his skin, the way her green eyes seemed to darken with lust.

"Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Gwen said, almost impatiently. Kevin reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom.

"Planned on getting lucky tonight?" Gwen teased.

"I only wished with you," he said, "I wanted to be prepared." Kevin slipped on the condom and positioned himself in front of Gwen. Her hands gripped his arms tightly, her nails digging into his skin.

"Relax beautiful," Kevin murmured in her ear, pressing kisses against her neck. In one quick thrust, Kevin thrusted into her, breaking through her barrier as Gwen let out a little squeak of pain. Her nails dug into his arms so hard that he was sure she was drawing blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gwen nodded, her eyes closed tight.

"It's okay," she said, opening her eyes again, "It's supposed to hurt. Just hold on a second." Kevin restrained himself until Gwen's hips wiggled against his, signaling for him to move again.

"Kevin," Gwen moaned, throwing her head back, her eyes almost rolling back into her head, "Fuck me!" For some reason, hearing Gwen talk so dirty turned Kevin on. He thrusted into her harder and her moans became louder. He silently thanked the storm for drowning out the sounds of their love making so the neighbors wouldn't hear.

"You like this Gwen," Kevin whispered in a husky voice in her ear, "You like when I fuck you?"

"Yes," Gwen moaned, "Oh Kevin, I'm so close."

"Come with me baby," Kevin purred. Gwen let out a scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around Kevin and triggering his own orgasm.

Kevin collapsed on top of Gwen, careful not to crush her with his weight. She absentmindedly ran her hands through his black hair.

"That was…" Kevin panted.

"Wow," Gwen finished, her heart still pounding.

"Yeah, wow," Kevin agreed. He disposed of the condom in a nearby garbage pail.

"I love you," Kevin murmured, laying next to Gwen and holding her tight in his arms. Gwen smiled sleepily at him.

"I love you too," she whispered as they shared one more kiss before falling asleep, the sounds of the storm dying down.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Unexpected

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

The morning sun on her face woke Gwen from her deep slumber. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. The clock on Kevin's bedside table read 10:45 a.m.

"Kevin," she mumbled, "We better get up before your mom sees us." Kevin mumbled something and wrapped his arms tighter around Gwen, burying his face in her neck.

"Just a little longer," he mumbled, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of her neck. Gwen sighed in content, turning onto her side to snuggle into his chest.

"What if your mom caught us like this?" she asked.

"She'd have a heart attack," Kevin chuckled.

"Kevin, I'm home!" a female voice rang through the house.

"Speak of the devil," Kevin said. He and Gwen scrambeled to get out of bed, Gwen throwing on the pajama top. She gave Kevin a quick kiss as she dashed down the hall to his mother's room, slipping on the bottom and tying them so they stayed. Seconds later, she heard footsteps and jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep. The door opened a second later.

"Mmmm, who's there?" Gwen asked groggily, acting like she had just woken up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you Gwen," said Kevin's mother. She was a short, pudgy woman that held an aura of warmth around her. She looked just like Kevin thought. The same dark eyes and black hair.

"It's okay," Gwen said, sitting up and stretching, then glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's getting late," Gwen said, "I should call my parents to let them know where I am."

"Oh yes, the power went out yesterday," Kevin's mother said, "I hope Kevin was a good host."

"A complete gentleman," Gwen said with a bright smile.

"Well, the phone is downstairs in the kitchen," Kevin's mother said, "And do you mind waking Kevin? That boy can sleep." Gwen giggled.

"Sure," she said. She went down the hall and peeked into Gwen's room.

"You're mom said wake up," Gwen said with a knowing smile. Kevin grinned back at her.

"Of course," he said, "How long can you stay?"

"I should actually get ready to leave," Gwen said, "My parents must be worried sick."

" 'kay," Kevin said. Gwen grinned and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

**3 weeks later**

Kevin drove to Gwen's house, his fingers tapping nervously against the steering wheel. He hadn't heard from Gwen for the past two days and started to get worried. She wasn't picking up her cell and every time he called her house, her parents said she was in the shower or some other excuse. Ben hadn't heard from her either.

Kevin parked in front of her house and walked up to the door, knocking on it. Her mother answered.

"Hi Mrs. Tennyson," Kevin said, "I was wondering if Gwen was home."

"Yes, she's upstairs," she said, "Maybe you can cheer her up, she's been so down lately. She spends a lot of time up in her room, I'm worried. Her room is the second to the right." Kevin nodded and went upstairs. Gwen's door was closed, but her heard soft sobs coming from the other side.

"Gwen," he said, knocking on the door, "It's Kevin is everything alright." There was a slight gasp from Gwen's side of the door, then another snob.

"Gwen, if you don''t answer right now, I'm barging in," Kevin said.

"Come in," Gwen said, her voice cracking. Kevin opened the door to find Gwen on her bed, her eyes red from crying and tears streaming down her cheeks. She held something tight in her right hand.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to sit next to her. Gwen just covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle a sob and handed Kevin what was clutched in her right hand. A small white stick…with a small plus sign on a little screen on the tip. Kevin felt like someone had sucked all the air out of his lungs.

"G-Gwen," he stammered, "Are you…pregnant?" Gwen nodded slowly.

"I-I missed my period," she sobbed, "A-A-And I've been really tired lately. A-And I threw up this morning-" Gwen dissolved into sobs. Kevin dropped the pregnancy test and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"This can't be happening," she cried "W-Why me? We used p-protection!"

"It must have broken," Kevin mumbled, rubbing her back soothingly.

"What about school?" Gwen sobbed, "And college? What are people going to say? And my parents…oh my God, my parents are going to kill me."

"Shhh," Kevin said, trying to comfort Gwen. But inside, he was going haywire. He was going to be a father!

"First, we need to talk about this," Kevin said, running a shaking hand through his hair. He took Gwen's hand in his.

"Come with me, we're going for a drive," he said.

"Well, let me just fix my face," Gwen said. She went into the bathroom, blowing her nose and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Let's go," she mumbled, grabbing Kevin's hand. She led him downstairs.

"I'm going out with Kevin," Gwen said, pasting on a huge smile on her face for her parensts.

"Oh, that's nice sweetie," her mother said, "It looks like your feeling better."

"Much," Gwen lied, "We won't be out to late." She pulled Kevin outside and once they were in the car, Kevin asked, "So where do you want to go?" Gwen thought as Kevin pulled onto the road and shrugged.

"Somewhere not crowded," she said, "I don't feel like being near people right now."

"We could find a secluded spot in the park," Kevin said. Gwen just shrugged again and mumbled, "Okay."

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Planning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Kevin and Gwen found a secluded place to talk, on top of a hill near a hue oak tree. They sat next to each other in a tense silence for a few minutes.

"So…are you keeping it?" Kevin asked, picking at the grass.

"Of course!" Gwen said indiginatly, ""I'm not going to kill a child!" Kevin nodded. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I could get a job," he suggested, "At one of the auto parts shops or something. Make some money. We're gonna need it." Gwen looked up at Kevin, surprised.

"You're staying with me?" she asked, "Despite…this?" she waved a hand at her stomach.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone," Kevin said, wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulder's, "When I said I loved you, I meant it." Gwen gave him a small smile.

"So who do we tell first?" Kevin asked. Gwen groaned at the thought.

"You're mother," she said, "She seems pretty understanding. And then my parents, they'll be harder to deal with. And we'll have to tell Grandpa Max, Ben and Julie."

"This is going to be easy," Kevin said, "We're so not ready for this."

"What else can we do?" Gwen asked, "I'm not getting an abortion."

"What about adoption?" Kevin suggested. Gwen looked at Kevin like he had just grown another head.

"I'm not giving up this baby!" she practically shouted.

"Shhh, shhh, okay," Kevin said, "Not so loud."

"Well everyone in Bellview is going to find out anyway when I'm as big as a whale," Gwen snapped.

"Well, yeah…" Kevin said, defeated.

"I should see a doctor too," Gwen suggested, "To keep track of how the baby is doing. And we'll have to go shopping. Crib, carseat, etcetra."

"And no more battles for you," Kevin said, "We have to protect this little one." He brushed a hand lightly over her stomach.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Gwen asked, sunggling into his side.

"I dunno, I'm not psychic," Kevin said. Gwen punched him lightly on the arm.

"You just sucked all the fun out of it," she said.

"Sorry," Kevin said, "Okay boy."

"I'd like that," Gwen giggled, "A little Kevin running around."

**There's chapter 4! Sorry it was so short, I'll make the next one longer. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Telling the Parents

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Zutara Week (a week devoted to fanfics & fanart for the couple of Zuko and Katara from the show **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**)**__**was last week and I was doing fanfics for that. But I'm back, so here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Kevin drove him and Gwen to his house. He noticed Gwen's hand tapping nervously against her knee and took her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

They entered his house to find his mother watching something on TV.

"Gwen," she said with a bright smile, "I was expecting you to come over today. I would have cooked something."

"It's okay Mrs. Levin," Gwen said with a small smile.

"Mom, need to tell you something," Kevin said. His mother picked up the remote and muted the TV.

"What is it?" she asked. Gwen bit her lips nervously as Kevin sat down next to his mother, putting on of his hands on top of her's.

"Gwen is pregnant," Kevin said. His mother's face visibly paled a bit. She looked from her son, to Gwen and back again.

"The night I was gone…" she said softly.

"I know I said we wouldn't," Kevin said, looking down at his lap, "Gwen got scared when the power went out and asked to stay with me and well…things just got out of control." Kevin's mother let out a long sigh, and then looked up at Gwen.

"Come sit sweetie," she said, patting the spot next to her. Gwen hesitated for a moment, and then went to sit next to her. Kevin's mother held one of her hands.

"Are you keeping the child?" Kevin's mother's asked. Gwen nodded.

"Have you told your parents?" she asked. Gwen shook her head.

"We were going to tell them after we told you," Kevin said. His mother stood up.

"I'll come with you," she said, "Just let me grab my purse. I'll meet you in your car." Kevin and Gwen went back out to the car to wait for his mother.

"Are you okay?" he asked, cupping Gwen's cheek in his hand and stroking her face tenderly with his thumb.

"I'm scared," Gwen said softly, putting a hand over her stomach.

"Me too," Kevin said, "But we'll get through this. Just like we get through everything else." The sound of the back door opening told them that his mother was there and Gwen and Kevin broke apart. Kevin drove the short distance to Gwen's house.

"Ben's already here," Gwen said, spotting her cousin's black and green car in the drive-way. Kevin took her hand as they walked up to the house.

"Mom, dad, I'm back!" Gwen shouted.

"We're in the living room dear," her mother called out, "Ben, Julie and Grandpa Max are here! We're watching a movie, come join us!"

"Damn, did they invite the whole family?" Kevin muttered. Gwen elbowed him in his side and led him and his mother to the living room.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Katherine Levin" Kevin said stiffly, "Mom this is Gwen's parents, Ben, Julie and her Grandpa Max."

"Nice to meet you," Gwen's mother said, standing up to shake Kevin's mother's hand, "Is everything okay."

"Mom, you may want to sit for this," Gwen said, putting a hand on her mother's shoulder and steering her back to the couch. Gwen took a seat on the arm of the couch. She looked around at everyone, who was staring back at her.

"I'm pregnant," Gwen blurted. She looked carefully at everyone's reactions. Ben's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his mouth was slightly open. Julie's hands flew up to her mouth. Grandpa Max's eyebrows rose up high.

Gwen's mother looked like she was about to faint. Her father, however, had the worst reaction. His face turned a deep shade of red and his gaze locked onto Kevin.

"Is he the father?" he asked, pointing at Kevin. Gwen nodded, moving to stand next to Kevin.

"YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?" her father shouted, suddenly on his feet. Gwen stood between her father and Kevin.

"I knew it would come to this!" her father shouted, "I knew we should have never let her see this delinquent."

"Dad!" Gwen snapped, "He's not a delinquent."

"He has a record!" her father snapped back.

"He's changed!" Gwen shouted.

"That's what every girl thinks!" he shouted, "That she can change her delinquent boyfriend. Gwendolyn, it's time to face reality. Once a criminal, always a criminal!"

"Frank, calm down," Gwen's mother said, standing to put her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"He ruined her life!" Gwen's father shouted.

"No he didn't!" Gwen retorted.

"Everyone, calm down!" Grandpa Max said, raising his voice above all the others, "Frank, sit down. Give Gwen and Kevin a chance to speak." Still fuming, Gwen's father took his seat.

"I'm keeping the baby," Gwen said.

"And I'm going to get a job to help pay for it," Kevin said, wrapping an arm protectively around Gwen's waist.

"What about college?" her father snapped. Gwen shrugged.

"It'll just have to wait," she said. Her father shook his head.

"You could have gone to Yale," he said, "Or Harvard."

"Well that's not happening now dad," Gwen snapped, "I'm having this baby and nothing you say can change my mind."

"We should make a doctor's appointment for you," her mother said, "To make sure the baby is doing okay. I'll call Dr. Fitzgerald. I went to him when I was pregnant with you." Her mother stood up to leave.

"Come Frank," she said. Gwen's father stood slowly and threw one more glare at Kevin before leaving. Gwen collapsed onto the couch and Julie rushed over to comfort her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Julie asked, wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"Yeah," Gwen said. Grandpa Max walked over to sit on Gwen's other side.

"You know you can come to me if you need anything, right?" he asked, enveloping Gwen in a hug. Gwen hugged him back, nodding.

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks grandpa."

"And you too Kevin," Grandpa Max said, turning to look at Kevin, who stood near the couch, "I'll help you kids. And don't worry about Frank, he'll come down. He's a father, it's only reasonable he would act like that."

"And you can always come to me too," Julie said, patting Gwen's shoulder. They all looked at Ben, who hadn't spoken once since the news was broken. He was still sitting there, his mouth slightly open.

"Gwen," he said quietly, "Is pregnant?" Then Ben promptly fainted right there on the couch. Julie shook his head.

"He's not good with big news," she said.

"I've got it," Kevin said. He walked over to Ben…and smacked him upside the head. Ben started, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he said, "What was that for?"

"You fainted like an old man," Kevin said.

"Well this is huge news?" Ben exclaimed, "Gwen has a little…thing…growing inside her."

"It's called a baby Ben," Gwen said.

"Yeah," Ben said, shaking his head, "It's just…wow. I didn't expect this. Of course, I guess you didn't either. So it's a surprise to all of us-" Gwen giggled.

"Ben, you're babbling," she said.

"Yeah," Ben said, "Blushing. But…you know…I'm here if you ever need anything…even thought everyone else just said that…but I wanted you to know…yeah, I'm babbling again, I'm gonna shut up." Gwen giggled again and walked over to Ben to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Ben," she said, understanding what her cousin was trying so hard to say.

**There's chapter 5! I loved the sweet little cousins moment at the end with Gwen and Ben, I feel like they don't really get any moments like that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Nighttime Phone Call

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

As night began to fall, Gwen was curled up in bed talking to Kevin over the phone.

"So how are you doing?" Kevin asked, "You dad was still pretty steamed when I left."

"Yeah, he's calmed down a bit," Gwen said, flopping back onto her pillow and running a hand absentmindedly over her stomach, "He and my mom just keep going on about how I ruined my life and blah, blah, blah." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, sounding remorseful, "This is all my fault."

"It takes two to tango you know," Gwen said, "And don't apologize."

"But I ruined your life-"

"Will everyone stop saying that like it's the end of the world?" Gwen snapped, "This is a human being we're talking about. I don't like thinking of my own child as something that's going to ruin my life."

"Sorry," Kevin apologized.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow?" Gwen asked, "Ben and Julie are coming over to pick out baby names. I think my baby's daddy should be there."

"Daddy," Kevin said, letting out a long sigh. He was silent for a while.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked, sitting up.

"Do you think I'll make a good dad?" Kevin asked, sounding worried, "After all that I've done."

"You've redeemed youself since then," Gwen reassured him, "Kevin, you've helped us save the world. You're not the criminal you used to be. And I have no doubt that you'll be a great dad."

"Thanks," Kevin said souding relieved, "And baby naming already? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"It can't hurt to look," Gwen said, "Personally, I've always liked the name Lillian for a girl." Kevin made a weird sound over the phone.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"It sounds like an old lady name," Kevin admitted. Gwen rolled her eyes, then glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late," she said, "I'd better get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Around 2 in the afternoon."

"Okay," Kevin said, "Goodnight. And tell our little baby goodnight for me too." Gwen giggled.

"I'll pass on the message," she said before hanging up. Gwen laid back down, running a hand over her stomach again and whispered a quiet, "Goodnight."

**There's chapter 6! Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Names

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Fairly Odd Parents, Twilight or Naruto.**

The next day, Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Julie were all at Ben's house, looking through baby name books that Gwen had bought earlier that morning. His parents weren't going to be home until later, which was when Gwen planned to tell them that she was pregnant.

"What about Bartholomew?" Ben asked, flipping through a book from his spot on the floor. Gwen was lying on the couch, her head resting in Kevin's lap.

"No way," Kevin said, turning a page, "How about Alabaster?" Gwen wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Sounds kind of depressing," she said.

"Ashley?" Julie asked.

"Too common," Gwen said, scanning a page of names, "I want something unique. Something no other kid will be named."

"Gwevin!" Ben shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Gwen and Kevin's names combined!" Ben said, clearly proud of his discovery, "Get it?" Kevin picked up a couch pillow and threw it at Ben's head.

"Shut up Tennyson," Kevin said.

"I've always liked the name Sakura for a girl," Julie said. Gwen looked up from her book.

"That's a pretty name," she said, "It means cherry blossom, right?" Julie nodded. Gwen looked up at Kevin.

"What do you think of Sakura?" she asked. Gwen watched the corners of Kevin's mouth twitch up into a smile.

"That's a nice name," she said.

"And if it's a boy, you can name it Naruto!" Ben exclaimed. Kevin just rolled his eyes, mumbling, "You watch too much TV."

"Edward?" Gwen said, "I know it's common, but I like the name."

"Oh no," Kevin said, shaking his head, "You are not naming my son after some faggoty, sparkling vampire." Gwen closed the her baby names book- which was hardcover- and prompt proceeded to whack Kevin's over the head.

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Bad. Mouthing. Twilight? Especially. Edward?" Gwen said between hits.

"Ouch, okay, I'm sorry," Kevin said, trying to shield his head from Gwen's assault. He had momentarily forgotten Gwen's obsession with 'Twilight'. Gwen hit him one more time before returning to her spot in his lap.

"What about Fido?" Kevin asked.

"I had a puppy named Fido," Julie said.

"I'm not naming my child after a puppy," Gwen said, "What about Andromeda?"

"Sounds to…spacey," Kevin said.

"It fits our lives," Ben said, not even bothering to look at the book and making up names of the top of his head.

"Tennylin!" Ben exclaimed. This earned him another round of stares.

"Tennyson and Levin combined," Ben explained. Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"No comment," he muttered from behind his book. Gwen was contemplating whether or not to hit Ben with her book next.

**Sorry this was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I put in the name Bartholomew because I heard it on an episode of _The Fairly Odd Parents _and for some reason, I cracked up everytime Cosmo said it. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	8. The Picture

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

It had been almost two months since Gwen found out she was pregnant. Since then, Kevin had started working at an auto shop in town and saving money. Today, Kevin went to the doctor her mother recommended, Dr. Fitzgerald. He was a middle aged man with brown hair that was beginning to bald in the middle and brilliant blue eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. They had just finished the ultrasound.

"Everything seems to be going well," he said, checking a clipboard, "The baby's heart is beating. And fingers and toes are beginning to appear." He took a sheet of paper off of his clipboard and handed it to Gwen. It was a picture of the ultra sound.

"Wow," Gwen said softly, touching her stomach. It hadn't really hit her until just now, seeing this picture of the little person growing inside her. She held a hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle a small sob.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Kevin asked, putting a hand on her arm.

"I'll give you two a moment alone," Dr. Fitzgerald said, leaving the room.

"I didn't really realize it," Gwen said softly, "Until now…looking at this picture..." Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist, letting Gwen rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's our kid," he said with a small smile, kissing the top of her head.

"Ours," Gwen said softly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She laughed softly.

"I think the mood swings are starting to kick in," she joked. Gwen ran her finger over the little body in the photograph.

"This is really happening," she whispered, "We're going to be parents."

"Scary isn't it," Kevin said. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Scary and amazing," she said.

"Scary amazing," Kevin chuckled. Gwen giggled, wiping away at her tears. She let out a long tired sigh.

"Are you scared?" Kevin asked her.

"Terrified," Gwen answered, "You?"

"Scared shitless," Kevin said.

"Well you don't have to push this out of your body," Gwen said, her eyes fixated on the picture.

"I'll be right there with you," Kevin said, tightening his arms around Gwen, "Throughout the whole thing."

"Just don't faint," Gwen teased. Kevin scoffed, rolling his dark eyes.

"Please," he said, "Kevin Levin does not faint."

"Well what about that time that alien ate the alien baby we delivered to it?" Gwen said. Kevin's cheeks tinged pink.

"Okay, one time," he said indigently, "But come on, he ate a baby!" Gwen opened her mouth to retort, but then Dr. Fitzgerald walked in.

"You're free to go Gwen," he said, "You're next appointment is in a few weeks, but you can come back sooner if something worries you."

"Thank you," Gwen said, hopping down from the examination table. She began to follow Kevin out, but realized she still held the ultrasound picture. Should she return it? But she really wanted to…

"Keep it," Dr. Fitzgerald said. Gwen turned around.

"The picture," he said with a smile, "You can keep it. You're mother kept every ultrasound picture of you she got." Gwen smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you," she said before following Kevin out the door, holding the picture of their baby close to her heart.

**Sorry for the short chapters, I have writer's block -_- Hopefully, I'll get over it soon. And the moment Gwen was talking about with Kevin fainting came from the episode where Ben got the alien Rath. They had to deliver this baby alien (which looked like whipped cream topping o.0) to this huge, scary Alien, who ate it. Kevin fainted after the big alien ate the baby XD Don't worry, the baby was saved though :) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Advice

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

It was her third month of pregnancy and Gwen had gone out for girl's day out with Julie, leaving Kevin alone. The timing couldn't have been more perfect though since Kevin wanted Ben's advice on something. It was rare that Kevin went to Ben for advice, but with Gwen's parents mad at him for getting their daughter pregnant, Ben was only person he could go to that knew Gwen well.

Kevin drove to Ben's house and was greeted by his mother at the front door.

"Oh, hello Kevin," she said with a forced smile. Ben's parents weren't too happy about Gwen's pregnancy either.

"Hi Mrs. Tennyson," Kevin said awkwardly, "Is Ben home?"

"Upstairs in his room," his mom said. Kevin went upstairs to find Ben playing video games.

"Hey, Ben, can I get your opinion on something?" Kevin asked, clearing off a space on Ben's bed to sit.

"Uh-huh," Ben mumbled, not taking his eyes off the video game.

"I'm thinking of…proposing to Gwen," Kevin admitted, "You know. With her being pregnant and all, it seems like the right thing to do."

"Uh-huh," Ben answered.

"And I do love her," Kevin said, running a hand through his hair, "It's just…I know Gwen's a reasonable girl. She might think we're rushing into this."

"Uh-huh," Ben said.

"So what do you think?" Kevin asked, glancing at Ben.

"Uh-huh," Ben said. Kevin began to get the feeling Ben wasn't listening to him.

"Ben, I saw Vilgax making out with your mom downstairs," Kevin said.

"Uh-huh," Ben mumbled. Kevin rolled his eyes, walking over to the TV and unplugged it. Ben's fingers lingered over the remote for a second before his eyes widened in horror.

"!" he screamed falling to his knees. Kevin hit him upside the head.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Kevin asked. Ben stood up and sat back on the bed.

"Nope," he said.

"I'm thinking about proposing to Gwen," Kevin said, sitting back down, "She's pregnant and it seems like the reasonable thing to do. And I really do love her."

"Sounds good," Ben said, "I always thought you two would get married. Not this early but…I understand. She really loves you. You have a ring yet?"

"I'm looking at a few," Kevin said, "My mom's helping me pay for it. I just wonder how I should propose. I don't want to do something cheesy like put it in her cake."

"Plus she could choke on it," Ben said, "And Gwen doesn't like cliché things like that. However you propose, it should be special. Something that represents your love to her." Kevin looked at Ben in amazement.

"What?" Ben asked, "Your staring is creeping me out."

"That was actually quite profound for you," Kevin said. Ben smirked.

"I'm full of surprises," Ben said, "Now if you don't mind, 16 levels of a game to do again because _someone _unplugged the TV."

**There's chapter 9! How Ben acted while playing the video game was based off how my little brother acts when he plays a video game. He doesn't hear a word and just says "Uh-huh" to everything. You could tell him that there were flying monkey-pigs outside and it wouldn't faze him XD Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Perfect

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

It was month four of Gwen's pregnancy and she was starting to show. It was only a small bump, but to Gwen, she might as well have been carrying a humpback whale. At least ten times a day, she asked someone, "Am I fat?" Julie managed to calm her down by taking Gwen shopping for maternity clothes since most of her own clothes didn't fit. And she was now attracting stares from the people in the neighborhood and talk spread about her.

"I hear she's pregnant."

"It's that delinquent, Levin's, child."

"She's much too young for this."

"I thought she was a sensible girl."

"I wonder if her child will be an alien."

Gwen ignored those people.

"It doesn't matter what they say," she told Kevin one day, rubbing her hand over the small bump on her stomach, "I love out child." But it did get Gwen and Kevin talking. Would their kid be an alien? Gwen was an Anodite and Kevin was an Osmosion. What would their child be? Some kind of hybrid between the two?

* * *

Today, Kevin planned on proposing to Gwen. He had the ring tucked safely in his pocket and he knew just where to propose. He was driving with Gwen in the front seat, blindfolded. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"Are we there yet?" Gwen asked. Kevin chuckled at her impatience. That was the fourth time she asked.

"Almost," Kevin said. Night had long ago fallen and the road was deserted. Kevin stopped the car. He got out and went around to Gwen's side to help her out. He looked around the place. It was mostly the same as how he remembered it. He led her to a certain spot and took off her blindfold.

Gwen looked around, confused. They were in an open place that might have once been used for storage, but looked deserted. There were old crates that looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

"Why are we here?" she asked. Kevin had told her he had a surprise for her. She was expecting something more…romantic.

"Don't you remember this place?" Kevin asked. Gwen looked around again. It did look vaguely familiar.

"This is where Ben and I first met you," she said softly, "During all the DNAlien and Highbreed stuff. You were selling stolen weapons to the Forever Knights."

"And this is where I fell in love with you," Kevin said, "When that Plumber handcuffed me after the fight. You put your hand on my shoulder and told me 'People can get hurt'. At that moment…I felt something I have never felt before. I looked into your eyes and I knew there was something special about you." Gwen grinned at the memory.

"I remember that," she said, "Your gaze suddenly got really soft. It sort of startled me." Kevin chuckled.

"Gwen, this place is where I fell in love with you," he said, "And it felt like an appropriate place for this." Kevin took Gwen's left hand in his and got down on one knee. Gwen's eyes widened. Was Kevin…?

"K-Kevin?" she stammered, "What are you doing?" Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet black box.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson," Kevin said, a wide grin on his face as he held Gwen's hand, which shook slightly, "Will you marry me?" Kevin opened the box and Gwen gasped. Inside was a ring. Simple, but beautiful. A diamond on a gold band. Gwen felt tears burn in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Kevin," she said, choking on tears, "Oh my God, I can't believe this." A wide smile broke across her face and she nodded her head frantically.

"Yes," she said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Kevin grinned and slid the ring onto Gwen's left ring finger. She threw her arms around him and he picked her up, spinning her around. Anyone would have thought they were crazy, smiling and laughing and hugging in an old, abandoned place. But for them, it was perfect.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Complication

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Gwen wasted no time telling everyone about her and Kevin's engagement. By the end of the next day, almost the whole Tennyson family knew.

Today, Max wanted to meet with the Kevin and Max. They met at Ben's house since his parents were out for the day and Kevin and Gwen were already hanging out with Ben and Julie there. Ben and Julie had left to give them some privacy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gwen asked as they sat around the dining room table.

"Have you kids considered what…species your child might be?" Max asked. Gwen bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Like, alien-wise right?" she asked. Max nodded.

"We…considered it," Kevin said. Max nodded again.

"Kevin, you are part Osmosian and Gwen, you are part Anodite," Max said, "And both of you are part human. There has never been of this kind."

"Grandpa Max, what are you trying to say?" Gwen asked. Max sighed, running a hand through his gray hair.

"Anodites are made of energy," Max said, "And Osmosian's absorb energy. I've run a few calculations. Now if you had both been one hundred percent alien, there it would be certain that the child could have some sort of horrible side effect from the conflicting alien abilities and be destroyed." Gwen's hand flew to her mouth, stifling her gasp of horror. Tears sprung to her eyes. Kevin wrapped an arm tight around her shoulders.

"Now there is something else to factor in here," Max said, "Which is that both of you are part human. I believe that this medium may be able to balance the two abilities."

"But there's a chance that my child may not survive?" Gwen asked through her tears. Max let out a long sigh.

"Yes," he said, "I don't know when this could happen. In the womb, when their powers fully mature." Gwen closed her eyes and shook her head, her body raking with sobs.

"I-I don't want to hear anymore," she said. Max reached across the table to take Gwen's hand in his.

"Gwendolyn, I'm sorry I had to tell you this," Max said, "But I wanted you to be prepared for anything that might happen." Gwen stood up and rushed out of the room. Kevin heard her sit on the couch in the living room. Her sobs were loud enough to carry back to the living room.

"How much of a chance does the child have of living?" Kevin asked, his hands in tight fists now. Max hesitated a moment before answering.

"I'd say about sixty five percent," Max said, "Maybe a little less."

"About half," Kevin said. He took a deep breath, feeling tears threatening to fall.

For the first time, everything in his life was going right. Yes, Gwen was pregnant. But his job at the auto shop was going well and he had recently even got a raise. He and Gwen were in love and getting married. After the defeat of the DNAliens and Highbreed, there had been few alien attacks. And until now, the baby seemed to be healthy. Dr. Fitzgerald gave them a good report at every appointment they went to. But how would she know about alien stuff.

Now Gwen was sobbing in the living room and there was a chance that their child would not even survive.

Just like that, the perfect world started to crumble.

**Sooooo…this story took a dark turn. I just thought that Osmosians and Anodites seem to have conflicting abilities, so that might cause problems if they were to have some sort of hybrid together. But then I thought maybe the human part might balance all that out. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	12. Thank You

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Kevin almost wished that Max had never told them the news about their child. For the next few weeks, Gwen was in a depression that worried everyone (Kevin explained what Max had said after Gwen's mother pulled out Gwen's baby pictures and Gwen ran upstairs sobbing.) She usually stayed in her room, only coming out to eat or when Kevin tried to take her somewhere to cheer her up. Julie had come over to try to cheer up Gwen by planning out the nursery for the baby. Bad idea. That sent Gwen into a fresh wave of tears for nearly an hour and a half. So instead, they focused on the wedding. That was the one thing that could distract Gwen for a while. She was set on having the wedding after the baby was born.

Julie worked on the nursery with Gwen's mother, Kevin's mother and Ben's mother. Everything continued as if nothing was wrong with the baby.

By this time, Dr. Fitzgerald told them that she could tell them the gender, but both Gwen and Kevin decided to be surprised. Julie and Gwen, Kevin and Ben's mothers called her to find out the gender though. They didn't want to make a frilly pink nursery to find out it was a boy or a race car themed nursery to find out it was a girl.

After work, Kevin stopped by Gwen's house to see how she was doing. She sat on the couch, watching TV. But she didn't seem to be paying attention to what was happening on screen.

"How are you?" Kevin asked, kissing her forehead and taking the seat next to her. Gwen shrugged.

"Okay I guess," she mumbled.

"Gwen, everything is gonna be okay," Kevin said, taking her hand in his. Gwen turned to glare at him.

"How can you say that?" she snapped, "Our baby could be…could be…," Tears started falling from her eyes again. This wasn't uncommon these days. The smallest mention of babies would set Gwen off. Kevin pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back soothingly, letting her cry into his chest.

"Why Kevin?" she sobbed, "Why?" Kevin sighed.

"I don't know Gwen," he said. Why had this happened to them? After all they had been through together, after all the times they nearly lost each other, didn't they deserve this little shred of happiness. But even that had been ripped away from them.

Gwen had fallen asleep in his arms after crying herself out. Kevin carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed a hand over her stomach. There was now a noticeable sized bump there.

And maybe Kevin had imagined it, but he could have sworn he felt the slightest ripple of movement under his palm.

Kevin went back downstairs, running into Gwen's father.

"She's not doing any better, is she?" he asked, "She's been so worried about what Max told her." Kevin shook his head. To his surprise, Gwen's father put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter," he said, "You are here every day for her. You come at all hours of the night when she needs someone to comfort her." Kevin chuckled lightly. Gwen's mother once called him at 2 in the morning after Gwen had a nightmare about the baby dying and neither of her parents could calm her. Kevin had raced over in his pajamas, not even bothering to change. Her parents answered the door, bleary eyed and yawning. Her mother nearly scared the bejesus out of Kevin when she answered the door in a green facial mask and her hair in rollers. Kevin calmed Gwen down, and then slept on the couch for the rest of the night in case Gwen needed him again.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to stay with her so long," her father said, "I see young teenage boys leaving their pregnant girlfriends to deal with this kind of thing by themselves, taking no responsibility for their own child. I am…glad Gwen found someone like you." Kevin was slightly taken aback from Gwen's father's confession. He could only say one thing.

"T-Thank you sir."

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Determination

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Month six came by and things hadn't calmed down much since Max's news. Gwen still worried every day for her baby's life.

Today, Kevin planned a special picnic at the park for him and Gwen. They went to one of the less traveled parts of the park and sat under a huge oak tree.

Kevin loved to see Gwen smile again, it was so rare these days. She even laughed a few times.

Then, suddenly, Gwen gasped. The apple she was holding fell from her hand and rolled a few feet on the grass. Both of Gwen's hands flew to the bump on her stomach.

"Gwen, what's happened?" Kevin asked, suddenly frantic, grabbing Gwen's shoulders, "Are you hurt." And that's when Kevin noticed that Gwen's face was not contorted in pain but…surprise.

Without a word, Gwen grabbed one of Kevin's hands and put it over her stomach. Kevin looked at her, confused, and opened his mouth to question what she was doing. Then he felt it. A small, but definent bump against his hand.

"Oh my God," he whispered. Gwen looked up at him, tears in her eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy.

"The baby is kicking," she said, wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, "The baby is kicking." Kevin felt it again and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. A laugh even escaped from him.

And that's when Gwen knew it. The baby would live. Because feeling it kick inside her, so alive and vibrant…how could something like that just go away? How could anything be wrong with it?

"The baby is going to live," she whispered. Kevin looked up, unsure if he had heard her right.

"What?" he asked. Gwen looked up at him, her green eyes burning with determination.

"The baby is going to live," Gwen said, smiling the brightest smile Kevin had seen on her in a long time. "I just know it. For two long, I've been counting down the days until this baby's death." Gwen put a hand over Kevin's, which still rested on her stomach, "Now I'll be counting down until this baby comes into this world, alive and well and we'll be ready for whatever the future holds for us." The baby gave another strong kick, as if in agreement.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am starting college on Monday and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll do it as often as I can. I move in tomorrow so tomorrow and Sunday, I'll try to put up a chapter or two (if the internet works I the dorm). But starting Monday, I'm not sure how often I'll able to update. I'm guessing once a week or once every two weeks. I'll try more often than that though. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	15. What is it?

**I"M BACK! After hours of tech support, I finally got the internet running on my laptop! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Gwen's optimistic mood persisted into month 7. Sometimes, it worried Kevin though. What if something bad did happen to the baby. Gwen would be devastated.

Today, they were at Kevin's house with Ben and Julie, trying to decide on exactly _where _to get married.

"In space!" Ben shouted, clearly proud of his idea. Gwen, Kevin and Julie turned to stare at him.

"Why do we include him in decisions?" Kevin asked. Gwen shrugged, flipping through a bridal magazine full of dresses. Even though she was determined to have her old figure back before she got married, it couldn't hurt to look at dresses. Julie was writing down ideas of location.

"Beach?" Julie suggested. Gwen shook her head.

"I want to be able to wear heels and a long dress," she said, "Sand would make the heels sink and get all on the dress."

"What about an alien theme?" Ben asked. Kevin rolled his eyes and threw a couch pillow at the brunette boys head.

"Shut up," Kevin said.

"How about-" Julie started to ask, but was but off when Gwen took in a sharp breath, her hands flying to her stomach. Kevin looked at her, worry etched in his face. Gwen's face paled.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, clearly starting to panic, "Is the baby coming? It's way too early!"

Gwen shook her head, her face contorted in pain. Sweat started to form on her forehead.

"I don't know," she said, "It just…it hurts." She took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm taking you to the doctor," Kevin said. She picked up Gwen bridal style, trying his best not to jostle her.

"Wait until my mom comes home and tell her Gwen and I went to the doctor," Kevin told Ben and Julie. They both agreed. Kevin got Gwen in passenger's seat of the car, then got in the driver's seat and sped them to the emergency room.

Kevin carried Gwen into the reception area. The minute, the receptionist saw them, she called a doctor on the phone. In seconds, Gwen was on a stretcher, being rolled away. Kevin was forced to wait in the waiting room after telling the doctor's how Gwen was feeling.

He paced, too nervous to sit. A doctor came out toward him.

"We can't find anything wrong," he said. Kevin let out a frustrated sigh, resisting the urge to punch the doctor. Gwen was suffering and no one knew why. Kevin turned on his heel and walked toward the door. He knew someone that would be able to help Gwen.

"I have to make a call," he mumbled to the doctor.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Hope in a Complication

**Here's chapter 15! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Kevin pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Max, it's Kevin," Kevin said, "Gwen's in the hospital. Something is wrong with the baby and the doctors don't know what it is."

"I'm on my way," Max said. Kevin hung up the phone and went back inside.

"They're running more tests," the receptionist told him. Kevin just nodded and resumed pacing. He was to worried and nervous to sit down. The receptionist didn't talk to him again. She just typed away on her computer and answered some phone calls.

Max came walking through the door ten minutes later, carrying a briefcase.

"Anything new?" Max asked Kevin. Kevin shook his head. Max put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find out what's going on," he said gesturing to the briefcase, "Alien tech is more useful than human tech sometimes." He then walked over to the receptionist.

"My name is Max Tennyson," he told her, "I'm here to my granddaughter, Gwendolyn Tennyson. I called earlier."

"Room 326," the receptionist said, "Down the hall, the fourth door to the right." Max disappeared down the hall. Kevin felt a small amount of relief. If anyone could find out what was wrong with Gwen, Max could.

Max returned almost forty five minutes later to find Kevin still pacing.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked immediately, "Is the baby okay?" Max's face was unreadable. Neither happy nor sad. This frustrated Kevin to no end.

"Nothing is really _wrong _with either of them," Max said, "It's just…how to explain this." Max thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"It seems that the baby's Anodite and Osmosian powers have kicked in," Max said, "Since Anodites are a form of energy, there is an influx of Anodite energy inside Gwen right now. Full fledged Anodites can handle this with no problem. But since Gwen is part human, it causes her discomfort."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kevin asked. Max shook his head.

"The baby is helping itself though," Max said quickly, "The Osmosian powers seem to be keeping the Anodite powers in check instead of overpowering them like I thought they would.'

"So Gwen is going to be okay?" Kevin asked. Max nodded.

"The next few months are going to be hard though," Max said, "I'll check on the baby every week, but call me if there are any other problems, okay." Kevin nodded, now relieved. Max put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"She's okay Kevin," Max said, "I know my granddaughter. She's a strong girl."

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. Time

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

Max wasn't kidding when he said it would be. Sure, the baby was doing fine. Max came to check on it every week and saw no prolems. But Gwen…not so much. There were times when she would feel perfectly fine. But then there were times where she would be in so much pain, she couldn't even move. She would just curl up wherever she laid, clutching her stomach.

Today was one of those days. Julie and Gwen's mother had gone shopping for the nursery and they dragged Gwen's father along with them. Kevin came over Gwen's house to keep an eye on her in case anything went wrong. And everything was going fine. Until Gwen went to get herself something to drink. Kevin heard a loud groan come from the kitchen and rushed there to find Gwen curled up on the floor, clutching her stomach. Her face had gone pale. This happened often, but it worried Kevin every time.

Kevin knelt beside her, placing a hand softly on her arm.

"Gwen, do you think you could make it to your room? Or the couch?" he asked. Gwen shook her head.

"I'll carry you," he said, moving to pick her up. But Gwen shook her head again.

"No," she groaned, "Don't move me. Just leave me here." Kevin sighed. He hated seeing her like this and being able to do nothing about it. Kevin carefully moved Gwen's head to rest in his lap so at least it wasn't on the cold, hard tile floor. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to think of anything he could do to sooth her pain. He kept talking to the point that it was nothing but babble to Gwen.

"Kevin," she groaned.

"Yes," he asked anxiously, "You want me to call Max?" Gwen looked up at Kevin and glared.

"Shut up," she stated. Kevin did as he was told. They both sat there in silence, except for Gwen's occasional moan.

"Just one more month," she muttered to herself, "One more month." Kevin wiped away the sweat beading on her forehead.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Kevin asked her. Suddenly Gwen's green eyes widened and let out a gasp.

"Yes," she panted.

"What is it? Food? Water?" Kevin asked.

"No," Gwen panted, sqeezing her eyes closed as the pain seemed to take over her body, "I want you…to drive me…to the hospital. My water broke. The baby is coming." It was Kevin's turn to stare wide eyed.

"What?" he muttered in disbelief. Gwen grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down so that they were nose to nose. Her green eyes had now turned bright pink with anger as she shouted angrily, "THE BABY IS COMING!"

**Evil cliffhanger, I know :) I just couldn't resist ending it there. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	18. New

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

The next few minutes a blur for Kevin. He called the hospital and told them what was happening. Then sent a quick text to Ben that simply said _The baby is coming. Tell the others. _Then he had picked up Gwen, put her in the passenger's seat of the car and sped through the town to the hospital. The doctors were already there and put her in a wheelchair and started to wheel her away.

"Wait," Gwen panted, "Kevin…I need you there." Kevin didn't question her. He was given hospital scrubs to put on and by the time he got into the room, Gwen was already set up, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, Gwen, now push," said the nurse calmly.

"This is all your fault!" Gwen shouted.

"They all say that," the nurse said, "It's okay." Kevin took Gwen's hand stroking her hair soothingly.

"It's okay Gwen," he said, "It's going to be okay."

"You're not the one shoving a _freaking human being out of your body!_" Gwen shrieked, and then groaned as she pushed again.

"I see the head," the nurse said, "Almost there Gwen, just push." Kevin leaned forward to see what was happening…the door to the room opened…and then the world went black.

A shrill cry woke Kevin. He looked around to see that he was on the floor of the hospital room, Max hovering above him.

"Are you okay?" Max said, helping Kevin up.

"What happened?" Kevin asked groggily.

"You saw Gwen giving birth and fainted," Julie said from the doorway, holding a video camera, the red light flashing signaling that it was running, but filming nothing that the wall it was facing.. Kevin heard a faint laughing.

"What's that sound?" he asked. Julie looked like she was trying to fight a smile.

"Ben," she said, "He saw you faint and is now rolling on the waiting room floor, promptly laughing his butt off." Kevin's mind caught up with what was happening and he looked over at Gwen, holding a small blue bundle in her arms.

"Come here Kevin," she said softly. Kevin walked over. In the bundle was a small baby. Pale skin with jet black hair and bright, green eyes.

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but a lump formed in his throat.

"Hold your son," Gwen said. Kevin held out his arms and gingerly took the small bundle, supporting his head. The baby looked up at him, blinking his bright green eyes, so much like his mothers.

"My son," Kevin whispered. He felt tears escape from his eyes and fall down his cheeks. This was his child. His and Gwen's child.

"He's beautiful," Kevin whispered. Gwen smiled at him.

"What's his name?" Julie asked, focusing the camera on them.

"I was thinking," Gwen said, "What about Devlin? A combination of your name and your father's?"

"Devlin," Kevin said to himself, "Devlin Levin. Perfect." Kevin sat down in a chair next to Gwen's bed, never taking his eyes off Devlin. Gwen put a hand on Kevin's arm, stroking it softly with her thumb as she watched Kevin look down at his son, tears falling freely down his cheeks. She felt tears of her own fall.

"I love him," Kevin said, looking down at Gwen, "And I love you." Kevin leaned over to kiss her. He felt a slight pressure on his chest and looked down to see Devlin looking up at him, a small hand pressed against Kevin's chest.

"He knows his daddy," Gwen said. Kevin smiled and, at this point, felt like the luckiest, happiest man in the world.

**Awww, I just loved writing this, my eyes got a bit watery ^-^ I hope you liked this chapter! One more to go! Please Review!**


	19. This Moment

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here' chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

When Gwen and Kevin returned to Kevin's home, they saw the nursery for the first time. It was an alien theme. The walls and ceiling were covered with wall paper that had various images of space. Stars, planets, clouds, anything. The carpet was designed to look like the view of earth from space. The dresser was designed to look almost like a white escape pod from a ship. Across the room from a green changing table was a crib. Bright green with white sheets that had little green aliens on them. The lamps that were drilled into the walls were in the shape of green alien ships. Instead of being straight across, some were tilted this way and that, some close to the ceiling and others low to the ground (but not so low that the baby could reach it). The toy box was also in the shape of a green alien spaceship and over the crib hung a mobile with little aliens and alien ships on it.

"This is amazing," Gwen said, looking around, "You guys really went all out."

"Do you like it Devlin?" Kevin asked the baby in his arms. Devlin let out a little coo.

"He approves," Kevin said with a grin.

* * *

The wedding was held almost a year and a half after Devlin was born. Shockingly enough, they actually went with Ben's idea and had the wedding in space. A church or garden or beach just seemed too normal for their odd little family. So Max called in a favor from one of his Plumber friends, who was able to get a ship to fit everyone. Just a few close friends and family members.

Julie, Gwen's mother and Ben's mother decorated the cold, metal interior of the ship. In the hall where the ceremony would be, white, pink and black curtains covered the walls and red rose petals littered the floor. The chairs were white with either a pink or black bow in the back.

The dress Gwen had chosen was a strapless mermaid style gown with ruffles along the bottom. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with small green flowers woven into it.

Kevin can truthfully say that there were two moments in his life where he really cried. Once when his son was born. And again when he saw Gwen walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful and Kevin wondered how he got to this moment in life. After all the wrong he had done in his life, how did he come to this moment, marrying the girl of his dreams? Kevin didn't remember the last time he smiled so much.

They said their vows and kissed, cheers erupting around them. Suddenly, Kevin felt something tug at his leg. He looked down to see Devlin in his little black suit. He must have wormed his way out of Julie's lap. Kevin chuckled and picked up his son. Devlin wrapped his tiny arms around Kevin's neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you dada," he said. And Kevin started crying again then and there. Devlin talked, but just in one word statements. Mama. Dada. Juice. Water. Hungry. Potty. Uncle Ben. Aunt Julie. Grandma. Grandpa. Great-grandpa. That was the first full sentence that Devlin had ever said.

Kevin looked down at his bride, beaming up at him, then over at his son, clinging on tight to his neck. His life couldn't get any more perfect than it was right now.

**THE END! So…don't ask why Devlin randomly got up to tell his dad he loves him, I don't have the mind of a 1 year old XD I just wanted to put that in here for some reason. I hope you all liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
